


TRAILER - Skam NT Season 2

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 2 - SAPHY [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Pansexual Character, Gen, SKAM (Norway) Season 2, bet y'all never saw this coming, canon dyslexic character, n e ways it's season 2 time babey!!!!, skam season 2, sorry for crosstagging again I Am Simply Vibing, there are a Lot of changes and i hope you like them :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Saphy Lévesque doesn't need anything to be happy. It's always been her and her mum, living in the middle of Meadowell off dwindling government benefits and part-time job pittances - and, more recently, her new friends.And then one call changes everything.Trying to fight through like she always has, Saphy's determined she'll make it without help from her friends or Jacques Marin. But Jacques has other ideas.
Series: Skam NT Season 2 - SAPHY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	TRAILER - Skam NT Season 2

_**Writer's Note: This trailer is made from brief flashbacks from the previous season. This is shown in the format Setting | Episode.** _

Blackout.  _ OK  _ by Robin Schulz and James Blunt starts to play, as text shows on screen:  _ This winter. _

As the first verse begins, cut to INT. The bar of the O2 Academy | S1Ep1. The girl grins at KATIE.

SAPHY

I’m Saphy.

KATIE

Katie.

Cut to INT. The hallway of Greenhill High School | S1Ep2. KATIE watches SAPHY, slightly confused; as SAPHY fiddles awkwardly with her camera, smiling sheepishly.

SAPHY  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

...Maybe I could, um, show you? Sometime this weekend?

KATIE smiles, slightly surprised.

KATIE  _ (slightly confused) _

Are you asking me out?

SAPHY blushes, looking down at the ground.

Cut to EXT. Outside an entrance in Greenhill High School | S1Ep10. SAPHY and JASMINE stand away from each other on opposite sides of the door, neither of them wanting to be there.

SAPHY  _ (concerned, self-conscious) _

I just… I know what you’re doing, okay? You have to stop.

JASMINE  _ (defensive) _

How  _ do _ you?

SAPHY steps back from her, caught off-guard and conflicted. JASMINE smiles sheepishly, almost as if to apologize, then swiftly walks offscreen.

As the pre-chorus starts, cut to EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School | S1Ep6. SAPHY smirks up at JACQUES, watching his face fall slowly.

SAPHY  _ (slightly irritable) _

But whatever fanfic cliché you think you’re living in, it won’t work on me. You’re fucking wrong about Jasmine. Get a grip and stop acting like a fucking cliché.

Cut to EXT. The Links | S1Ep11. SAPHY hovers away from the girls, in the middle of the crowds, intently listening to a phone call. Her face falls into shock and fear, and she almost drops her phone.

SAPHY  _ (incredulous, incredibly worried) _

What?

Cut to INT. The main room of Shoal Community Centre | S1Ep2. KATIE laughs casually, slumping back in her chair.

KATIE

You don’t seem like you are, though.

SAPHY frowns slightly, and she goes to say something; before quickly deciding against it, conflicted. KATIE doesn’t notice.

Cut to EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School | S1Ep11. JACQUES smiles back at SAPHY as he walks away backwards; KATIE watching them, no less confused.

JACQUES

Un moment?

SAPHY

Ouais?

JACQUES ducks his head slightly.

JACQUES

You look pretty today.

KATIE’s eyes widen in shock, looking between the two of them. SAPHY blushes, lost for words, as he walks off.

Cut to EXT. The Links | S1Ep11. SAPHY quickly walks up to the girls.

SAPHY  _ (quickly, worried) _

Something’s came up.

The others look over at her, surprised and concerned.

ELLA  _ (concerned) _

Are you okay?-

SAPHY  _ (interrupting, quickly, worried) _

I’ll see yous Monday.

She quickly walks off as the others stare after her, concerned.

The music pauses just before the bass drop. Blackout. Beat.

Cut to INT. The hallway of Saphy’s house. The scene has an almost hazy, dream-like quality - as if we are seeing it through an altered point of view. The camera slowly tracks through to the kitchen. The kitchen door is open, and we can see SAPHY surrounded by floor-to-ceiling stacks of unopened letters, forms and legal documents. A few fall down and hit her on their way to the floor, but she doesn’t notice - she’s looking between all the piles, clearly stressed. As we enter the kitchen, she catches one of the letters and stares down at it. The camera comes right up to her so we can see what she’s looking at; the subject line  _ Parent / Carer of Miss Estelle Lévesque. _ She moves her thumb so we can see the stamp on top of the letter; from St. Oswald's Hospice.

The music resumes, as the screen blacks out, text appears onscreen again:  _ Saphy _

Beat. The text changes to  _ Skam NT _ , with a smaller title of  _ Season 2 _ below it.

Beat. The text changes again to  _ 31st December 2019 _

**Author's Note:**

> AND WE'RE BACK :DDD  
> just a heads up in advance that this season probably won't be entirely in real-time!! i've got very behind due to season 3 taking longer to write than i thought it would; i'll try to get the pre-season content and episode 1 up live but i also have two very important college projects coming up after the holidays,,,,, ✨ fun times ✨  
> also!! i have a lovely team of beta readers working on this season with me but i'm also looking for sensitivity readers!! you can find a post about this [ here ](https://skam-nt.tumblr.com/post/636254368759480320/beta-reader-calls-time-babey) on my tumblr <33


End file.
